Should've Ignored the Goddamn Alien
by EdiblePandas
Summary: Nathaniel sees Tony the alien in Alfred's house and gets caught up in the affairs of the nations. I suck at summaries but Nathaniel isn't a Gary Stu and after the setup he will be used as a device to basically spark reactions and events between nations.
1. The Goddamn Alien

Hello and welcome into my second story! Breakdown will still be the regularly updated story but I wanted to show what I can write by myself, it begins in fall and it's already winter (it is way easier to write the season you're already in, I'm going to see if I can catch this world up), and also Nathaniel has been demanding to be let out of my brain, so here he is. I really like him, but since this is fanfiction he will be used as a device to basically spark reactions and events between nations. Also, Tony isn't a main character, he just is the alien that started it all. I don't even think he'll even show up more than once, aha. And basically the first four or five chapters will be setup. So yeah! Enjoy the randomness that is my second story~! (This one will be sporadically updated when I have free time and I feel like it, also this story I do not have a deep and planned plot for like I do for Breakdown but we'll see if it continues like that.)

* * *

><p>Nathaniel shivered as he walked down the street, wishing that he had brought a jacket. A soft breeze made the autumn leaves dance and gracefully drift down from their branches, one landing in his shoulder length chocolate colored hair. He disentangled it and let it fall onto the sidewalk, pausing to watch it float gently to the pavement and join its brothers.<p>

He closed his eyes and breathed in, enjoying the calm of the moment as his sneakers continued to crunch the brightly colored leaves underfoot.

Nathaniel was fifteen and had moved into his new foster mother's house about a month ago. She was nice, but no amount of virtue could decode Nathaniel's thinking for her. He was always on the internet and in the library, reading manga and finding amusing things. Nathaniel loved to laugh and had ruined many serious moments because of it. He was strange, but she did her best to care for him and make his life with her pleasant, which he appreciated.

He glanced over to his right and in front of him was Alfred F. Jones's house. The man had been enthusiastically welcoming and interested in the new resident of his town, claiming that the hero had to know every citizen in his neighborhood. He was loud and conceited but his heart was filled with good intentions and overflowing happiness.

Ever since he had moved Nathaniel had been coaxed into watching horror movies with him because the man looked so desperate for someone to watch it with and everyone else had already learned to refuse. Nathaniel generally didn't mind the screaming because he could tune it out and make up his own lines for the film, resulting in hilarity and Alfred accusing him of being weird. But how was Nathaniel not supposed to laugh at a serial killer yelling, "YOU STOLE MY GODDAMN PUDDING!" in a ridiculous accent?

Nathaniel was about to turn away from the house when a movement in one of the windows caught his eye. His eyes were drawn to it and he froze completely when he realized what he was looking at. There was a tiny grey man in one of the lower windows, having a staring contest with a whale. How anyone was able to fit that whale into the house may remain a mystery forever.

As if sensing Nathaniel's grey-eyed gaze upon it, the creature began to turn around. Heart hammering in his chest, Nathaniel swung his head down and fixed his stare on a particularly brightly colored leaf. He prayed to whatever god might exist out there that it didn't know he had seen it. Running his tongue over his dry lips and playing with the hem of his shirt, he finally dared to glance up.

Something had drawn the bright blue blinds over the window where the creature had stood. Nathaniel let out the breath he had been holding and set off quickly for his foster home, his body tense. Just what was that? What was it doing? _Why was it in Alfred's house?_

* * *

><p>So yeah, pretty short chapter but it's the best place to end~ I hope you all will enjoy this story~<p>

REVIEW, YOUR COMMENTS ARE MY LIFEBLOOD. If you feel you don't have anything to say, just copy and paste your favorite or least favorite sentence with a little explanation of why you feel that way. I'd LOVE that, and I'd love you forever for it. FOREVER. Thank you~


	2. Thinking with Mr Ceiling

Woo! Another chapter! Right away! Immediately! Because I don't have scheduled updates for this and am generally bored! This chapter is longer and constructive criticism is welcomed for this story! Reviews make unicorns and kittens gather under rainbows of love!

I…I sound too enthusiastic, don't I?

* * *

><p>That night, Nathaniel pushed around his peas and corn on his plate, preoccupied with his thoughts swirling in his head. What <em>was<em> that thing? He bit his cheek, trying to figure it out.

Alfred had been talking about aliens the last time he had been over. Specifically, how they were real. Maybe that's what the thing was? But why the hell would it be in Alfred's house? And why in the name of God was there a whale there too?

"Nathaniel, eat your dinner," his foster mother ordered. "You'll be sorry later if you don't." Nathaniel broke out of his trance and nodded, bringing a forkful of vegetables to his mouth.

"Now, once you've finished with that, how was your day? Did anything exciting happen?" Nathaniel chewed slowly, thinking about how to answer that question. He decided he didn't want to tell anyone about what he saw. He had even started to doubt that he did see it, but was determined to ask Alfred some questions later.

"Nathaniel? What's wrong? You look troubled," she noted, concerned when he didn't answer. Usually he was very talkative, and she listened to what he said even if she didn't understand it all.

"Oh, ummm, nothing. I…learned how to use the word depuis today in French," Nathaniel said for lack of anything else he could talk about. "You use it to say how long you've been doing something."

"That sounds interesting," started the woman. "I took Spanish in high school though so I don't know much about French."

"And I don't know much about Spanish," Nathaniel stated, and then put another forkful of peas in his mouth.

His foster mother shifted, and then sighed. The dinner continued on in silence.

Nathaniel glanced up at her then focused back on his food, trying to figure out what to do. Maybe have a conversation with Alfred? Asking him a couple of somewhat innocent questions might get him a reaction or something. At the very least Nathaniel might confirm there was something to be suspicious about and stop wondering if he was going insane.

After dinner, he climbed up the stairs and went down the short hall to his bedroom. He sighed and flung himself on his bed, not wanting to go to school tomorrow, even if it was a Friday.

Reluctantly he got up and stumbled over his strewn about but completed homework to his closet where he pulled out a pair of plain blue pajamas. He tiredly put them on and then collapsed into bed, reaching up and turning off the light. Nathaniel fell asleep to dreams about grey Martians trying to vaporize him with lasers.

* * *

><p>The next day, Nathaniel trudged tiredly to school. He sat silently through his classes and it used all his willpower to not fall asleep. The Martians had kept him from a good night's rest.<p>

Walking home slowly, he sighed and wished he could just collapse on the ground. That desire vanished when he was tackled from behind. He screamed, imagining aliens and their evil floating whale alien sidekicks that could shoot red lasers of death from their mouths.

"Dude!" greeted his attacker. "Why are you screaming?"

"Oh," said Nathaniel, pulling away. "It…it's you." His heart was still thudding when he faced Alfred F. Jones.

"Dude, like, how're you?" the man asked enthusiastically, forgetting about Nathaniel's unease.

"Oh, um, I'm okay," He answered shakily. "But, um, do you have someone living with you right now?" He blurted.

Alfred paused and the awkward silence stretched on until he burst out with "Oh yeah! My friend, Tony, is staying!"

"Tony? Where's he from?"

Alfred looked confused but he answered, "He's from…far away. Like, really far away!"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

There was another pause, and then Alfred suddenly remembered he had to go home and dashed into his house, only glancing back once, before any more questions were asked.

Nathaniel watched him go, biting his cheek. Alfred was acting weird. Before he had doubted himself, but now he vowed to figure it all out.

* * *

><p>Instead of doing homework, Nathaniel lay on is bed and tried to think of a way to discover Alfred's secret. He glared at his ceiling. Why couldn't it give him any answers? Why couldn't the ceiling be useful and tell him things instead of just being there, dammit? Why weren't ceilings sentient and all-knowing?<p>

Nathaniel sighed and rolled over, mentally apologizing to Mr. Ceiling. It wasn't his fault. Then he sat up fast as an idea struck him. Why not follow Alfred?

Tomorrow was Saturday, so he had the whole day free. Why not use that time to stake out Al's house and hopefully see Tony, The Friend from Far Away, again?

* * *

><p>Review! Thank you! I love you!<p> 


	3. Being a Stalker can Totally be Justified

Woo! The third chapter! I am on a roll here. But that's because I had an essay to write in English and I prefer to write this~! I hate essays. No creativity. But anyway, onto the story~!

P.S. sorry about the crappy email T.T I am also sorry for the fake places. I used the last name of one of my teachers, woo!

* * *

><p>Nathaniel crouched behind a bush, his eyes trained on Alfred's house. He felt like a creeper, but whatever. Alfred had a goddamn alien. There was a <em>reason<em> for this, dammit.

Suddenly, the door banged open and out burst Alfred, enthusiastic as ever but uncharacteristically dressed in a suit. He crossed the street, glancing around. For a second Nathaniel's heart stopped because he thought he had been caught. But no, Alfred cut between the houses to his left.

Nathaniel shot up and peeked around the building to see Alfred inching along the wall, singing Mission Impossible as best he could.

"Dododo~! Dododo~! Dododo~! Da na~!" he sang as he slid himself closer to the street on the other side. When he reached the sidewalk he slowly crept down it only to swing around again with the music. Nathaniel followed him for several blocks, thinking Alfred would get less attention if he just acted normally.

Finally Alfred stopped and waited on the sidewalk, glancing at his watch. A car pulled up soon after, and Alfred jumped in. Then it drove away.

"_Dammit_," Nathaniel thought, glaring at the vehicle as it disappeared around a corner. He groaned, suddenly remembering that Alfred's car had crashed, and he probably was being picked up. But to go where? Why all the sneaking?

Unhappily, Nathaniel trudged home and sat in sullen sadness.

* * *

><p>The next day found him walking up the sidewalk to spy on Alfred again, but he never got that far. The man ran down the street towards him, barely stopping in time. "Yo! Dude! Can you watch a horror movie with me tonight?" he asked, grinning unsurely.<p>

"Tonight? But I have school tomorrow…" Nathaniel trailed off.

"But it's too scary to watch alone!" Alfred cried.

Nathaniel played with his fingers and looked down, feeling guilty. He really wanted to go but wasn't sure if he should, but he wasn't thinking of school or being a comfort for Alfred. Instead, he was thinking of sneaking around and possibly finding where he had gone, and also was anxious that he would actually find the alien again.

Steeling himself, he clenched his fists. If he didn't go now he would end up regretting it forever, right? He nodded and said he was coming.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel watched as Alfred squeezed the life out of Mr. Pillow, screaming his lungs out. Honestly, the teenager didn't get what was so scary at that point. All the girl was doing was looking at pictures and finding out that they were scary while some of her schoolmates accidentally killed themselves with tanning booths. Not that scary. Especially when you replace the actual conversations in the movie with remarks about pudding and swallows carrying coconuts.<p>

Alfred had rushed off to where the car had picked him up before as soon as Nathaniel agreed, and he wasn't in town for the rest of the day. He came back when it started to get dark and dragged the boy back to his house, insisting he was ready to watch the movie.

He glanced over at the man and whispered "hey." Alfred jumped and nearly fell off the couch.

"Can you handle a few minutes without me? I have to go use your bathroom."

Alfred nodded, obviously scared, and Nathaniel felt instantly guilty. He would usually ask him to pause it so he wouldn't have to watch alone, but he needed his screaming to cover up any noise he might make. Alfred's house was creaky, like most old houses in this neighborhood.

Nathaniel went up the stairs and went straight for Alfred's room on the end of the hall where his laptop decorated with superhero stickers was. Thankfully, it was already on and Nathaniel knew his password. THEHERO wasn't that hard to guess.

Alfred was already logged on to his e-mail and Nathaniel read the subject lines of the messages, looking for something to click on. He decided "to remind you about the meeting" from someone who had been called "boss" in his contacts looked promising. The message read:

"Dear Alfred,

I hope you haven't forgotten about the meeting, but I can't count on that, which is why I am reminding you. We'll send a car to pick you up on May Street to take you to there."

Nathaniel frowned. This didn't help him in the slightest. He clicked back to his other messages and scrolled through before he found another message from "boss" entitled "the meeting". It read:

"Dear Alfred,

The meeting has been scheduled for Saturday the 12th to Monday the 14th. It will be held at the Rettig Hall, which is only a few miles from your house."

This was way more useful. Now Nathaniel knew where to go, even if it was kind of far to walk. Nervousness filled him as he realized that to go he would have to skip school. Was he really willing to do that to figure this out? He breathed out slowly, knowing his answer was yes.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel set out as he usually did, his black messenger bag slung over his shoulder. However, his bag now had a map, some food, and water. He turned his cell phone off, not wanting to be called and yelled at to come home. He also had secretly hidden all his binders and textbooks in his room so he wouldn't be weighed down by unnecessary things for his long walk. He glanced at his map, making certain he knew where to go.<p>

It took him about an hour to finally stand in front of the Rettig Hall. It was an intimidating white building with gigantic steps leading up to it. He looked around but no one was paying any attention to him. Wetting his lips, he made a mad dash for the doors and ran through, hiding behind a couch as soon as he was in. His footsteps echoed inside and he gazed in wonder around the circular entry hall. It was all polished, every surface shining and clean. It looked empty and foreboding with no one inside.

Taking in a deep breath, he crept further inside, fearing to go far from the walls. There were several doors leading away, but he took the one closest and dashed down the hall behind it. It was much less open here, even if it was still large, and he calmed down somewhat. He passed several doors, listening to each one for Alfred. As he went down, he started to hear many voices, steadily getting louder as he got closer. His heart started to beat wildly, and he felt the urge to turn around and run.

He swallowed, fighting it, and finally reached the gigantic double doors at the end of the hall where the noise was coming from. He crouched down and put his ear to the door, somewhat fearful of what he'd hear.

* * *

><p>Finally! Almost passed the setup! Yesssssssssssssss! ^^ Review so I can know how to write better!<p> 


	4. Spying is a Bad Idea

Yay! Exciting things happen in this chapter! And finally there will be more nations introduced instead of just America! ^^ Also, my German is about as good as Nathaniel's so please forgive me for that. In addition, I apologize for skipping around with courses he learns in school, he basically is being taught what I want him to be taught, instead of following a curriculum. *laugh*

I apologize for Russia being a psychopathic manchild. I also want to say that the entirety of this story isn't generally the nations being scary, just somewhat in the beginning~!

Translations are at the bottom.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel pressed his ear to the door, heart beating wildly. The first thing he heard was someone with an English accent yelling "America, you idiot! That will never work!"<p>

Then the familiar voice of Alfred replied, "No, dude, like, think about it! If something blocks the sun's rays, they can't get us, ending global warming!"

"We've been over this!" the voice replied. "It is impossible to build something that big and besides, we need the sun to grow plants!"

"It'd be cool though, England!"

"Yes, it would be cool. Cold even! It would start the next ice age, you daft arse!"

Nathaniel got the gist of what they were saying, but he thought it was weird that the English dude was England and had called Alfred America. Were those some strange spy code names? Names so no one there could know your real one? But the things they were talking about didn't seem as secretive as to need those.

They moved from global warming onto the economy and he was officially lost, as he didn't watch news reports much about it. He concentrated more, hoping to pick up some information that could explain all this.

He squished himself closer and listened, waiting for something, anything. The voices grew louder, arguing heatedly. Finally a loud voice cut through them all. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" The male voice yelled. "It is the duty of us nations to solve our problems, not bicker endlessly!"

_Us nations? _Nathaniel thought. _They're all referring to each other with the names of countries and then 'us nations'? _He remembered old political cartoons they had been studying in history, where personifications of countries interacted. What if…what if that really happened?

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and a shadow fell over him. _Oh shit_. Before he could see who it was, he was grabbed around the waist and lifted. The doors were flung open by his captor and Nathaniel was hurled into the room, tumbling over the scratchy tan carpet. He groaned and pushed himself up into a sitting position, clutching his head. His eyes widened when he saw all the people staring at him, and he immediately looked down, his heart rapidly pumping the blood through his veins.

"Nathaniel?" Alfred called, confused and startled by him being there. _Oh fuck_. "Ru…Ivan, what the hell are you doing?"

Nathaniel glanced back at the man who had found him. He was big and imposing and was twirling a pipe in his hands, smiling down at him. _Oh holy mother of God._ Without warning the pipe was slammed into the ground next to him and he squeaked, flinching away.

"I found him outside the conference room," said Ivan in a deceptively innocent voice that had an unmistakable Russian accent. "I thought because he was eavesdropping I might as well bring him in here, da?"

Oh holy hell. How in the name of God was he going to get out of this? He'd have to think quickly. What could he say?

"I am Olga, a German spy, and this is a clever disguise! I am not Nathaniel in the slightest bit! _Sprechen Sie Deutsch_?"

The talking and the whispering that had started after he was thrown in died down. Then a strange looking man with red eyes and silver hair grinned down at him, leaning over the back of his chair.

"_Ich spreche Deutsch_," The man answered, challenging him. _Shit. _Why couldn't he have picked a language he actually knew, like French or English? Why couldn't he have said he was Canadian?

"_Nein_," he said, grasping at straws. They all already knew he was lying, and what good would it do if they believed him? _Shit. _Spying was a bad idea.

"_Nein_?" asked the man, knowing he had won.

"_Ja_."

"_Sie sprechen kein Deutsch_," the man said, and Nathaniel was hopelessly lost. He began to panic, searching for any word he could use.

"_Kartoffel_?" he tried, his mouth going dry. The man with red eyes grinned triumphantly.

"_Dummkopf_," the man said, and Nathaniel had nothing else he could use. His eyes were wide, and he glanced up at the man with the pipe, smiling at him with fake sweetness.

"Nathaniel," Alfred spoke up, making the teen look down at the floor he was sitting on. "What the hell are you doing here?" He bit his cheek, determined not to answer his question.

"Nathaniel," he started again in a voice that was strangely commanding. "Tell me what you're doing here."

His mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to figure out what to say and failing. _Shit_. Well this was an awkward situation. He sat there in silence for a few seconds, at a loss. All eyes in the room were focused on him.

"Since he isn't talking," started Ivan pleasantly, "can I beat the answer out of him with my pipe? Or I could kill him so he'd never talk again~!"

Nathaniel 's eyes widened and he tried to stand up and face the man at the same time, only to be pushed off balance by the pipe and fall hard onto the floor. The cold metal was pressed into his neck by the falsely smiling man, holding him down. Nathaniel grabbed it and tried to push it off, but to no avail.

"Hey! That's one of my citizens, and he's under the protection of the hero of the world! If you hurt him I'll fight you!" yelled Alfred.

Ivan smiled at him, and said, "But this affects all of us, da?"

There was a pause, and then, "It's all that goddamn alien's fault!" yelled Nathaniel suddenly. "There was an alien in your house and don't tell me there wasn't because there was! And I wanted to know why you had an alien in your goddamn house so I tried to follow you but you got in a car so I watched a horror movie with you and read your email and it said you came here so I came here and you're a motherfucking country!"

Again the room went silent, and the nations stared at him with interest. This was one of the most exciting things that had happened at a meeting in a long time.

"Ah, so you know that, da? That we're nations. And you figured it out in such a short amount of time too! I only left for a couple of minutes~! But that's the thing you're not supposed to know, da?" Ivan shoved the pipe further into his neck, and Nathaniel couldn't breathe.

"Stop that!" yelled America, running over and yanking it away. Oxygen rushed into Nathaniel's lungs as he gasped for air, and America stood over him protectively. "This is _my_ citizen, Russia! You're not allowed to kill him!"

"Are you going to kill him then?" the Russian asked, tilting his head.

"No! No one is going to kill one of my citizens!"

"But then what are you going to do? He can't be allowed to return home and tell other people, da? It would be easier to kill him~!"

The two nations stared each other down until another voice joined the conversation. "Honestly, that isn't strictly necessary," the Englishman said, his thick eyebrows furrowing. He was sitting at the table and sipping his tea, his gaze focused on the teen. "There are other ways to handle this and in any case he's just a child."

"What would you suggest, then?" asked the Russian, curious.

"He could be monitored, for one. And besides, who would believe a thirteen year old with a ridiculous story about countries that are people?"

Nathaniel thought about correcting him on his age, but decided not to bother.

There was a pause, and then "Oh, I have an idea!" America said happily. "I was planning to move soon anyway, I've been in that town for years, but I could move and take him with me to a place where he doesn't know people and he can stay with me there!"

Nathaniel's head jerked around to stare at him. Oh _hell_ no. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

><p>So yeah, another chapter! My experience with Americans leads me to believe that America would be fiercely protective of his citizens and would hate it when any one of them dies, especially in front of him. He's also the hero of the world, too~!<p>

Also, translations:

Sprechen Sie Deutsch? = Do you speak German?

Ich spreche Deutsch. = I speak German.

Nein = no

Ja = yes

Sie sprechen kein Deutsch. = You don't speak German.

Kartoffel = potato

Dummkopf = idiot


End file.
